


Tissues and Oceans

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith is a good boyfriend, M/M, Sick Lance, Space Flu, Super Caring Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance caught the Space Flu. Keith is being a good boyfriend. There is soup, gifts and comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Klance story since I do like that pairing. There will be so many things posted today and updated today. So all day you'll see a mass spam from me. Haha. 
> 
> To those who are interested. I usually post updates on my Tumblr KnightNuraStar! 
> 
> Or if anyone want to chat Voltron and story ideas with me. My FlightRIsing is KnightNuraStar! 
> 
> I seriously hope you all enjoy this. I'm hoping my writing is getting a little better. I've been thinking about getting a Beta, but my schedule might not allow it. Dx
> 
> Beta by TheModernhobbit!

When Lance woke up that morning, there was only one word that could explain his condition.

Terrible.

Lance groaned, feeling his bones and muscles protest as he moved. Everything felt so hot and cold, he didn’t even know if he should keep the blankets on or off. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat, and his eyes felt so sore, as if they blinked a marathon while Lance was sleeping. His head was as heavy as a rock and his throat felt constricted, making him whimper at the pain.

Lance moved his hand over a spot in the bed and came in contact with the one person he really needed. Lance whimpered again, a little louder as he moved closer to Keith and buried himself at his side. This managed to wake Keith just a little, whom blinked his eyes open before looking over at Lance in slight confusion.

“Lance?” Keith spoke, a little drowsy as he moved a hand over his face before turning to look at Lance better.

Lance wanted to speak, but his throat said no, so Lance just continued his small whimpering as he clutched at Keith’s side. This seemed to alert Keith a little more, as he turned to Lance noticing his flushed face and ran his hands over his sweaty, hot skin. Keith shouted in fright, as his cold hands made contact with the inferno that was Lance’s skin, moving his hands more to feel how hot his body was.

“Lance! What the hell! Oh no, you’re soaking wet... is this sweat? Come on, we need to get you cleaned and get you help!” Keith shouted, bringing Lance into his arms. But, as soon as Lance tried to stand, he release all the contents in his stomach onto the floor.

“Sorry...” Lance sniffled, not really knowing if he felt bad or not. Well, he felt bad, but well.. he couldn’t really think too hard right now.

Keith though, didn’t say anything and just wiped Lanced mouth with some of the blanket before he smashed the emergency button in their shared room. A blinking, red light flashed in their room and Keith waited for the other’s to come, while he moved Lance away from his vomit puddle.

It didn’t take long, thundering footsteps came to the door before it was smashed open, revealing Allura. She was still in her sleepwear and her hair was messy, but her face looked fierce as she looked around. She saw the mess, before seeing Lance, then Keith. With grace and speed, she made her way to the two and placed her own hands on Lance’s face to feel the warm skin and grimy sweat.

“Oh my stars, Lance. You’re burning up!” Allura cried, her face showing concern as she whispered small comfort to her Blue Paladin.

“We need to get him to medical.” Keith informed, making Allura nod her head in agreement.

When the three made their way out of the room and rushed towards medical room, the rest of the team wasn’t far behind them. Shiro was instantly at Keith’s other side and looked down to see Lance groaning in his arms. Everyone had fear and worry on their faces, when Lance was set on the medical table. Allura started the scanning and Coran turned on the holograms in order to watch the scan's progress. Everyone waited as the scan finished and watched the two Alteans work around the reading with frowns, as they read each line carefully.

“Well, it’s not serious. But, we’ll need to make a medicine or else it could get worse.” Coran informed, looking over the information along with Allura who sighed in relief.

“We’ll need to keep him warm, give him fluids and food, until the medicine can be finished.” Allura spoke, making everyone also give a slight sigh of relief.

“How long till the medicine is made?” Keith demanded, not caring if he was being rude or not. The others didn’t mind, knowing how protective he was of Lance and knowing how the temper of the Red Paladin tended to burst out. Shiro placed a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder, who gave a grateful smile to the leader and brother figure.

“I would say by lunch, we should have something.” Coran informed, and already looked like was beginning his work on the medicine with much gusto. While no one would call it out, they knew Coran had a large soft spot for Lance who would often come to him to listen to his stories or get comforted whenever he missed home.

“I’ll get something easy for Lance to eat and drink!” Hunk grinned, going over to his friend and patting his head. Wincing at how much sweat Lance was emitting, before giving his friend a grin. “No worries, my bro! You'll love what I'm going to whip up.” he informed, before he rushed out to get started.

“I’ll replace your sheets, Keith, and bring in some new ones. I’ll also bring my newest invention to you. I’ve been saving it for a little later, but I think Lance would like it now.” Pidge informed, rushing away in order to do just that. Keith brought Lance back into his arms and frowned when Lance griped at his shirt, his face looking like it was in pain. It made Keith angry, but unfortunately, he can’t physically beat the shit out of the Flu.

“I’ll grab you some fresh clothes and clean up whatever mess was made in your room. You should give him a bath, it'll probably make him feel better.” Shiro spoke, before also leaving in order to catch up with Pidge. Allura gave a kind look to Keith, before she started helping Coran to see if they can make the process any faster.

“Come on.” Keith whispered, bringing Lance towards the baths instead of the showers.

“Keith, I don’t feel good.” Lance moaned. Keith shush his boyfriend telling him to save his strength.

“I know, I know.” Keith informed, shedding their clothes off before dipping into the warm healing waters of the bath. Lance hummed in delight, though with the state that his throat was in, it sounded more like a croak from a frog that was being strangled by someone or something.

Keith was delicate and gentle with Lance, as he washed him down. Making sure to use all the products that Lance loved, and knowing just what to do to make Lance relax into a puddle in his Keith’s arms. Lance continued to hum in pure bliss and almost fell asleep as he was washed clean. It helped clear Lance’s senses, but nausea was slowly coming back, making Lance give Keith the look that showed they needed to get out.

“Okay.” Keith whispered, gently pulling Lance out of the bath and drying him up with one of the fluffy towels.

“Keith... I’m going to puke.” Lance warned, feeling the bile come up. Keith set Lance down, before diving for a waste bin for the other to puke in. Managing to grab on and placing it under Lance just in time, before the other could puke all over himself again.

“You’ll be okay.” Keith spoke, his voice soft as he rubbed Lance’s back and made sure to hold some of his longer bangs away from his mouth. Shiro came in and winced at seeing Lance’s state. He quietly walked over to Lance, and began to help him get dressed in order to give Keith a chance to place his own clothes on. Keith quickly dressed, before helping Shiro to place Lance into a loose t-shirt and boxers.

“Pidge, made sure to give you extra blankets and pillows.” Shiro stated, petting Lance’s head who leaned into the touch.

“Hunk is still working on some soup and what seems to be a sports drink. He’ll be coming inside the room in another hour. I already placed some liquid packets in the room for you, for the time being.”

“Good.” Keith growled, pulling Lance closer and getting a chuckle from Shiro. Keith could be so possessive of the things he loved and adored.

Keith helped Lance get back into his room and back in bed, where he needed to be. Keith forced the other to drink something after puking so much, before placing him down and pulling the cover over him. Grabbing one of the comfier chairs in their shared room, Keith shoved it to be next to where Lance laid, before parking his ass onto the comfortable cushions. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand while he used the other to bring a cold cloth onto his forehead.

“You’ll be alright.” Keith whispered, kissing his cheek making Lance smile.

“Keith..” He slurred, wiggling to nuzzling his hand making Keith give a shaky smile back. Every now and then, Keith would dunk the cloth back into the bowl filled with ice before placing it back on Lance's forehead, in hopes of keeping the fever down. Finally, Hunk came in, with Shiro following behind, with two trays of food and a several bottles of blue liquid.

“Order up.” Hunk grinned, but Keith refused to eat as he grabbed a tray and took the spoon to feed Lance the soup that was inside the bowl. Hunk chuckled, while Shiro shook his head at the Red Paladin, before placing the other tray onto the table for Keith to consume later. It was a good thing they wrapped it, thinking ahead on how their teammate would react when the food was finally brought in.

“Never seen Keith like this.” Hunk whispered, when they went for the door again as Keith slowly fed Lance his food. He even blew on the spoon. Making sure it was a safe temperature, before feeding it back to his boyfriend. Shiro sighed, motioning Hunk to leave before closing the door with a bright smile on his sharp features.

“Keith is more loving than many give him credit for.” Shiro spoke, as the two left to see the update on the medicine.

“Keith, I’m so nasty, right now.” Lance croaked, tears running down his face and mucus running down his nose. But, Keith just rolled his eyes as he took some tissues and wiped away the tears and snot.

“Everyone does when they’re sick.” Keith drawled.

“Nnnnooo...” Lance croaked, going into a coughing fit at the end.

“Hey, no, stop it. No more talking, just rest.” Keith scolded, doing circular motions on Lance’s chest hoping he would feel better. Lance pouted, making Keith compelled to kiss those lips. Already leaning down in order to give his boyfriend some romance, which caused Lance to freak out as he dodged the kiss.

“What the hell was that for?” Keith growled, wanting to kiss those pouting lips badly.

“You’ll get sick.” Lance managed to wheeze out.

“You listen to me.” Keith hissed, crawling on top of Lance who stared at the other in surprise. “I do not care.” Keith spoke, before smashing his lips on Lance’s giving him a sloppy kiss before pulling back. Lance was in shock as Keith went down again for a much more gentle make out session, before going back onto his chair.

“I love you. Doesn't matter if you're sick. If I want to kiss you, i'm going to fucking kiss you.” Keith stated, as if it was a fact that Lance should already know. It made Lance giddy and preen under the love, but for now he ducked into the covers embarrassed causing Keith to laugh at his lover’s shy attitude.

“Hey, you guys done?” Pidge asked, making Lance groan and Keith to snort. It seems that was all the answer Pidge needed as she came inside with a small box in her hand. She went straight towards the table area and made plenty of room for the box before setting it down. Lance poked his head out of the comforter and Keith raised a brow, as Pidge started blushing at the attention she was being given.

“It’s just something that I think will help Lance’s recovery.” Pidge growled, before pointing at two of the buttons. “On, Off! BYE!” Pidge shouted, before rushing out of the room as fast as she could.

“.... What was that about?” Lance asked, his voice squeaking at the end.

Keith stared at the device before slowly pushing the button that Pidge spoke. Instantly the blue glass part glowed bright and the two gasped as the whole room was filled in a soft blue and white light that seemed to move like....

“The ocean...” Lance whispered, reaching out and watching as the light danced across his skin.

“You’ll definitely have to thank Pidge for this.” Keith agreed, staring in awe as it felt like the two were under water and looking up at the surface.

“Keith...”

“Yeah?”

“Bucket.”

“Okay.”

In the evening, when Lance had taken his final dose of the day and Keith had dropped off the dishes, Shiro could be seen patrolling the hallways making sure everyone was safe before he too went to sleep. Shiro smiled, when he saw Pidge, for once sleeping soundly in her bed with Rover 1.2 at her side like a cat. Next, Shiro let out soft laughter that escaped his lips as Hunk was definitely sound asleep from the loud snores that blasted out of the room as soon as the doors opened.

“I wonder how they’re doing now?” Shiro thought as he closed Hunk’s door and made the way to his last two Paladins.

Opening the door, Shiro was surprised to see Keith still awake, holding Lance’s hand while having a clean bucket at the ready on his side. Keith looked up with tired eyes at Shiro, but, there was determination and Shiro just gave him a worried look. He knew he wouldn’t be able to tell Keith anything, as the other was determined to nurse Lance back to health or at least to a point where he could function again.

“At least, get some amount of sleep.” Shiro ordered, making Keith slowly nod before he went back to watching over Lance. Whom was still breathing rather heavy and still have a flushed look on his features. But, the leader knew Keith would watch over him well so Shiro left the room to go back to his own.

“Keith is, indeed, a very loving person.”


End file.
